I'm Sorry - Rewritten
by MelRose7625
Summary: Hiccup has just about had it with being a failure to the Island of Berk. Befriending Toothless was the only thing he ever saw as good in his life, but it would be the ultimate spark of rejection to Berk. Toothless and Berk must band together to save Hiccup from the darkness clouding his mind before its too late. (Rated T because of violence, bad words, and cause I'm plain paranoid)
1. Insanity

_"It's not what you look like; it's what's on the inside that he can't stand." _

_"I've never seen anyone mess up that bad. That actually helped!"_

_"Why can't you follow the simpliest of orders?"_

_"You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them."_

Hiccup sighed as he continued his work, forging away. He had been thinking non-stop about last night.

His father, once again, had to save him from a dragon during last night's dragon raid. Because of it, the dragons escaped with half of the sheep and plenty of the fish they had caught in the past week. He was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't hear his peers walk in.

"USELESS!"

Hiccup dropped his hammer in shock and barely missed his foot. He turned just in time to catch Astrid's axe.

"Sharpen it," she said, looking at her nails. "And be careful. It's my mother's."

Hiccup didn't say anything; he just started his work and tried his hardest to ignore Snotlout's mean comments.

* * *

Hiccup was working late in the forge. Gobbler was at a warrior meeting. But Hiccup had gotten a fantastic idea during the middle of the day and instantly began working on it. He finished sharpening the pocket sword he'd been working almost the entire day on. It had to be perfect, because it would have to slit through his skin.

Hiccup shakily held up the knife, looking it over for any imperfections.

_Don't get nervous now, Hiccup. _said a voice in his head. _It'll make all the pain go away. I promise._

He held his breath as he put the blade to his wrist. He slowly applied pressure and pulled it across his wrist, wincing in pain. But as soon as he lifted the blade, his eyes widened in amazement at the blood pouring out. He felt ... better.

_I told you. _

Hiccup did it again. And again. And again. He slit both wrists until he started to feel a little dizzy, then used a cloth to clean the blood from the knife and his wrists. Stashing a cloth in a place where he knew Gobber wouldn't look, he hid the knife under his vest and started towards home, smiling. And it was the first time he had smiled in a long time.

_Just keep listening to me Hiccup. Soon, you'll feel better and there'll be no more pain. We'll make them regret what they've done to you. _


	2. Things Are Changing

I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN SO LONG! I started school up again and it's my senior year and I have two jobs and online college courses and regular high school classes, so I've been swmped. I'll try to post at least once a week.

* * *

Hiccup pulled on his fur vest, tugging on his long sleeved green top to make sure his cut marks were covered. He had silently cried himself to sleep last night, letting every word everyone had said to him seep into his brain and burn a hole in his memory. But now, after cutting a couple of times and cleaning up the mess, he felt much better.

_Can't let them see yet, _the voice in his head reminded him. _It'll ruin the grand surprise. _

He nodded his head in agreement before heading towards Gobber's blacksmith shop. He kept a smile on his face the entire way there, but nobody acknowledged him as they walked past. Gobber looked at him for a second before turning back to what he was doing as Hiccup walked in.

"Sharpening," was all he said.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and headed over to one of the machines to begin sharpening swords. He'd been working about an hour before the other younger vikings walked in.

"Good afternoon kids," Gobber smiled to them. "Ready for training?" They nodded. Gobber turned to Hiccup. "C'mon, boy."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"Stoick put you in dragon training," Gobber explained. "Didn't he tell you?"

Hiccup almost dropped the sword he was holding. His father tried talking to him last night, but Hiccup just excused himself, claiming he was tired, when he really just wanted to cut. That must've been what his father wanted to tell him.

"Well don't stand there like an idiot," Snotlout rolled his eyes. "C'mon, useless."

Hiccup pushed down his pang of hurt, set down the sword, and followed the others towards the dragon arena.


End file.
